


Sisterly Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [260]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mother had instilled a deep sense of love and support in both girls that lasted through their teenage rebellious years and into adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 August 2016  
> Word Count: 113   
> Prompt: beautiful  
> Summary: Their mother had instilled a deep sense of love and support in both girls that lasted through their teenage rebellious years and into adulthood.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously after the first couple of episodes. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love to explore the background of the Baptiste sisters. I really haven't done it nearly enough so far in this project. I should probably remedy that sooner, rather than later.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Growing up, Simone always looked up to her big sister for everything. Even when Kelly pushed her away or yelled at her, she still wanted to be just like her. Well, okay, she didn't want to be _mean_ like Kelly was sometimes, but she also knew that Kelly loved her, no matter what happened between them. Their mother had instilled a deep sense of love and support in both girls that lasted through their teenage rebellious years and into adulthood.

Until memories were all that Simone had left of her sister. Memories and a promise to continue to live the life she wanted to live, the life she thought Kelly would approve of.


End file.
